What Could Have Been
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: Warning - These are cuts from my Wood Series. Kept them for some reason and decided followers of the series might like to read them...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, if you haven't read the Wood Series, then probably don't bother. I did a thing with other stories in the series where I posted chapters I ended up cutting, and this is similar, but different. If you've read the series, then you'll know that around book 6 or so, I completely changed the direction I was originally heading in. Thing is, I didn't delete some of the stuff I had already written going in the original direction. Couldn't bring myself to do it for some reason.**

 **So now that the series is done, thought it could be fun for followers to see what I had originally planned. Some stuff I kept, but most of it is drastically different.**

 **The first chapter is parts of chapters that I had originally written for " _Through the Veil of Secrets._ "**

 **Enjoy, I hope...**

* * *

 **Through the Veil of Secrets Cuts**

 **Overlooked and Underpaid**

Dominique huffed slightly as she rushed down the hall. She had wanted to be 20 minutes early in the hopes it would make her boss happy enough with her that he'd consider her for the next special assignment, but thanks to her roommate yet again taking too long in the shower, she was now rushing just to be on time. She was seriously considering Molly's offer to take her spare room now that Lucy had moved in with her boyfriend. At least then she would always make it to work early.

"Morning, Weasley!" her team member Charles Whitehall called as she rushed in.

"Morning. Mr. Grifford in yet?" she asked as she ran to her desk. She looked around and noticed they were the only ones there.

"Not yet, though should be here shortly. He has the department heads meeting in about 20 or so minutes," he called from his desk on the other side of the room where he was sipping tea while reading the Daily Prophet.

"Any word on that next special assignment?" she asked as she sat and looked around her meticulously organized desk.

"Not yet, but should be making a decision soon if he knows what's good for him. The auror's office wanted one of us last week," he said, not looking up from the paper. Dominique pulled out a file folder and started to look through it. "Still hoping he'll choose you?"

"It's about bloody time. He's overlooked me the last three times despite the fact that I have the highest success rate," she muttered. Charles looked over at her.

"Growing tired of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad already?" he asked with a grin. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Just thought it'd be a bit more exciting. Or that I'd move up faster. I'm almost wishing I had followed Dad's advice and looked into curse-breaking," she said. Charles chuckled.

"And miss out all the fun here?" he asked. At that moment, Toby rushed in and plopped down at the desk across from Dominique.

"Not late, am I?" he asked, huffing.

"You're the third one here, so I'd say you're on time," Dominique said, glancing up at him. He grinned and started looking around his desk for a pile of reports that he needed to finish up. She had to admit, she enjoyed working with Toby miles more than the last obliviator she had been paired with. Thanks to his close friendship with her cousin, he had always been around and she had liked him since their Hogwarts days.

In quick succession, the rest of the team arrived and made their way to their desks. The last to arrive was a particularly cocky man named Rich Warlow. He stumbled in, obviously still recovering from whatever late night he had last night. Dominique couldn't help but roll her eyes, causing Toby to chuckle. Ever since he had joined the team, Dominique had been in constant competition with him. She beat him clearly in the number of resolved cases, and yet their boss always seemed to give him the special assignments.

"Missed you at the party last night, Weasley," Warlow said from his desk, smiling. Dominique glanced over at him, a manicured eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?" she said.

"Yea, did a few shots with that boyfriend of yours, Cunningham. Had a good match yesterday. Beat the Magpies," he said. Dominique bristled slightly.

"I told you… we broke up two weeks ago," she said, not looking up from her reports. Warlow grinned.

"Oh yea… that's right… must have slipped my mind," he said. Toby shot her a sympathetic look. Being practically a Wood since childhood, he had been let in on the family secret - that her cousins Jamie and Daisy had developed some seriously insane gifts thanks to their mother and now the whole clan was convinced some large scale catastrophe was on its way. It was the main reason she had broken up with Cunningham, not wanting to drag him into her family drama. It was easier than keeping the big secret from him, and honestly she didn't know how Daisy and Lucy could do it.

She sighed as she organized the reports. As always, anytime something big happened, it was usually the Woods at the center of it. Or the Potters. Meaning that much like at her job, even in her own family she was usually overlooked.

Her sister was making waves as a healer, being at the top of her class and now one of the lead healers in the emergency department. Married to one of the top aurors at the Ministry and one of the youngest team heads. Louis was quickly advancing in the fashion world. And then there was her in the middle. Languishing away on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, where the most exciting thing to happen was usually when some kid accidentally blew up their mean aunt.

"Morning, team. Assignments are being sent as of now," Mr. Grifford growled as he walked in waving his wand. A number of paper airplanes flew throughout the room, landing on the desks of various people. Dominique picked hers up and looked over it as Toby leaned towards her.

"Where are we headed?" he asked, smiling. Dominique huffed and read over the order.

"Looks like some wannabe potioneer accidentally turned his assistant into a dog and can't reverse it," she said boredly. She looked up at him.

"Ah, so no need for me, huh?" he asked.

"Suppose I could still use your help. You're good at other things besides memory charms," she said with a smile. Toby grinned. She knew he hated being stuck in the office just as much as she did.

"Weasley! A word before you head out!" Mr. Grifford shouted from his office. Dominique's eyes widened as a small smile graced her face.

"Maybe this is it," she whispered. Toby shot her a thumbs up as she stood, smoothed her skirt and fixed her perfectly pressed robes then walked into her boss' office.

"Yes, Mr. Grifford?" she asked, ever the picture of professionalism.

"The aurors are after me to give them one of you for a special assignment. They need someone skilled in charms. You have the highest track record with those," he said, looking at a report. Dominique could barely stop herself from smiling.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"But Warlow is just as good and he's got more experience working with the aurors," he continued. Dominique took a deep breath.

"In all fairness, sir, I believe I could work well with them, if given the chance," she said, keeping her voice calm. Mr. Grifford looked up at her.

"I'm going to make my final decision tomorrow," he said, before looking back down at the reports. "You can go now." Dominique nodded and then turned on her heels and stepped out of the office.

"Let's go," she said, walking passed her and Toby's desks.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, standing and following her.

* * *

"I believe that was a new record," Toby said as they left the building. It had taken a matter of minutes to reverse the potion, once Dominique had figured what went wrong in the first place. She wasn't as strong in potions as she was charms, but was decent enough.

"Maybe it will get Grifford to finally give me the assignment," she said, huffing slightly.

"D'you think they'll send me with you?" Toby asked. "Seeing as we are partners and all." Dominique shrugged.

"I certainly hope so. And that it's not with Teddy's team. Merlin knows I spend enough time with him as it is," she said.

"Working with Teddy surely wouldn't be that bad," Toby said with a grin.

"You aren't related to him," Dominique countered. "And for once I'd like do something on my own without my family involved."

"Chris doesn't seem to mind it so much," Toby said.

"Of course he wouldn't. He just as annoying," she replied.

"Alright then. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see how it goes," Toby said. "In the meantime, it's nearly lunch. Maybe we should find somewhere on the Alley rather than the Ministry canteen?"

"You're on," Dominique said with a smile.

* * *

Dominique rushed into Molly's apartment later that night, slightly late for their weekly get together.

"Sorry! I know I'm late!" she shouted as she walked in and collapsed on the sofa. "Finished up some more reports to try and get on Grifford's good side. He's announcing which one of us is going to work with the auror's tomorrow."

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll send you," Molly said as she walked out of the kitchen, two glasses of wine in hand. She held one out to Dominique and sat next to her.

"Better," Dominique muttered before taking a sip. She glanced over at her cousin. The two had been best friends practically since they were born only a few weeks apart. Being the two most sensible of the brood, they naturally were drawn to each other, often beyond put out by the shenanigans of the rest of their cousins.

"Give anymore thought to moving in?" Molly asked.

"Yea, think I'm going to do it. Cheryl has become impossible. She's been borrowing my clothes again without asking," Dominique said, wrinkling her nose. Molly snorted into her wine glass.

"You two have vastly different tastes in clothing. I've no idea why she insists on taking yours," Molly said. "When do you think you can move your things over?"

"I can move in tomorrow night, I believe. Shouldn't take long to get everything packed up," Dominique said. "And hopefully we'll be celebrating my new assignment as well."

"I'll be sure to get the champagne," Molly said with a grin. "Shouldn't you give Cheryl more notice?"

"To be honest, I don't really give a damn," she said.

* * *

 **Day of Recognition**

Dominique strode into her department confident, her head held high. She felt good. Like it was finally her day. She was the first one in the office - as usual - and sat at her desk, preparing her reports to turn in that morning. She was wearing her favorite robe of navy blue that made her look as though she meant business.

She had thoroughly enjoyed telling Cheryl that she was moving out - she even got up early to pack all her things. They were now safe and snug in an overnight bag that she had brought with her so she could go directly to Molly's after work.

She sat at her desk, silently working. Toby walked in and sat down across from her, shooting her an encouraging smile. She smiled back at him and glanced towards the door to the hallway, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her boss.

The rest of the team slowly made their way in. Warlow was the last to saunter in, smirking in Dominique's direction.

"Warlow, Weasley, my office," Grifford said as he strode through. Dominique stood up and straightened her robes, then walked purposefully into Grifford's office, Warlow not far behind her.

"Have you made your decision, sir?" Warlow asked, glancing over at Dominique. She pulled herself to her full height, glad that she was in heels that gave her a few more inches.

Grifford studied the two of them a moment and then sighed.

"I wanted to send Warlow. To be honest, Weasley is the best asset we have on the team. You resolve more cases than anyone. But, they specially requested you and wouldn't take no for an answer this time," Grifford said. Dominique fought hard to maintain a straight face. She wanted to grin and shove it in Warlow's face. Of course, that was then followed by the urge to scowl. Just how many times had they asked for her in the past?

"You may go report to the auror department now," Grifford said, dismissing them.

"Yes, sir," Dominique said, grinning. She turned and walked out of the office, her face betraying her joy to Toby as she walked to her desk and grabbed her purse, bag and wand.

"You got it?" he asked. Dominique nodded.

"I need to head over there now, but I'll see what I can do to get you there with me," she said before exiting the room.

Dominique strode purposely down the corridor to the auror department, a smirk on her face. She nearly ran out of giddiness, but kept her excitement in check. She was supposed to check in with the auror team to get briefed on the assignment.

Stopping in front of the door, she looked at it and took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. This was it. She opened the door and stepped into the department. The room was abuzz with movement and noise. It was large - large enough to fit several groupings of desks into teams. Along one wall there were a series of offices with large windows where the various team heads worked. A large corner office housed the head of the auror department. Dominique knew that her uncle once held the position, but he now had a large office down the hallway where he ran the entire Magical Law Enforcement Office.

Dominique smiled to herself and walked through the room over to the department head's office. Most of the aurors were busy and paid her no mind. She glanced over and saw her brother-in-law wasn't in his office. Probably off investigating something. She knocked on the door and straightened her robes.

"Come in," a voice called from within. Dominique pushed the door open and stepped into the office.

"Dominique Weasley from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad," she said. A man in his mid to late 30s looked up from the desk, taking in the petite woman. He had dark, curly hair and brooding, dark eyes.

"Right, I'm Walter Pace, head of the auror department," he said. He waved his wand, sending a parchment airplane out of the office. "I've just sent for the head of the team you'll be working with." Dominique nodded as he returned to the document in front of him. He glanced up at her. "You were specifically requested, Ms. Weasley. So I hope you are up to task." Dominique could feel her cheeks turn slightly red.

"I assure you, I'll do my best," she said confidently.

Suddenly the door flew open. Dominique turned and fought the desire to groan.

"Dom! Good! You made it! I was worried Grifford was gonna refuse to send you. Would have been about the 10th time I've requested you that he's refused," Teddy said as he shut the door behind him, his hair the usual shade of outlandish blue.

"Lupin, this better not be favoritism," Pace said, looking up at the two.

"Of course not, Mr. Pace," he said with a grin. "Dominique here has just the skill set we need for this case." Pace nodded and motioned them out. "Follow me, Dom."

Dominique followed him out and down the line of offices to his own. He whistled before stepping in, his sister-in-law following him. As soon as the door shut behind them, Dominique huffed and stomped over to the chair in front of Teddy's desk, collapsing into with a glare as she dropped the bag on the floor next to her.

"Really, Teddy? Merlin, of all the teams to be working with, it had to be yours," she said with a groan.

"Come on, you're not excited to be working with family?" he asked, grinning.

"I should have known it was you when Grifford said I had been specifically requested," she said with a sigh. "What is it you need me to do?"

The door to his office opened and Dominique looked over as Chris Abbott walked in, causing her to roll her eyes again. The tall blonde had been best friends with her annoying cousins at Hogwarts - often joining in on their pranks and trouble when he wasn't fawning over her other cousin Daisy Wood. He now was reinstated as Jamie's best friend and had been assigned to Teddy's team last summer.

And even though years had passed since they graduated, he still annoyed the hell out of her.

"That's a lovely way to say hi, Weasley," he said, smirking. Dominique swore the man lived to antagonize her.

"Teddy, get on with it. What is it I'm supposed to be doing now that I'm here?" she said, turning her view back to Teddy.

"You'll be working with Abbott. We've had a string of burglaries. Muggle businesses. By a wizard or witch. They're using magic, whoever it is. We need someone with your skills to help alter memories while we continue questioning," Teddy said.

"What?!" both of them said at the same time.

"I don't need any help on this case," Chris shouted.

"And I can't work with him," Dominique said. "I refuse."

"What's so wrong with working with me," Chris said, scowling at the blonde woman.

"You're annoying, that's why. I specifically remember a certain disastrous potions project in fifth year," she said, scowling in return. She looked back at Teddy, who was failing to cover his amusement. Dominique stood to her feet and glared at Teddy, her hands on her hips. "We need to talk. Alone."

"If this is about the case, then I need to be in on it," Chris said.

"No, you don't. This is between me and Teddy," she said, not taking her eyes off her brother-in-law. Teddy sighed and looked at Chris.

"It'll only be a minute," he said, looking at Chris. He huffed and walked out of the office. Dominique waved her wand, putting a silencing charm around the office so that no one could overhear them.

"Is this about the marks?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Teddy asked.

"Did you bring me over here to the aurors so that I can secretly investigate whatever made up disaster our family has created?" Dominique said.

"It's not made up-"

"For Merlin's sake, not you too, Teddy. It's ridiculous. Just because Daisy and Jamie can do a few more things, it's all doom and gloom now and the return of some dark wizard out to take over the wizarding world. Again," Dominique shouted.

"Dom, it means something. It may not be something that big, but it definitely means something," Teddy said. "But I brought you over here because I do need you. This blasted wizard or witch or whoever is using magic to break into muggle stores is vexing me. They've been at it months now - hit up about 10 so far. Chris won't admit it, but he's stumped. I thought some fresh eyes and charm work might be good."

Dominique stared at Teddy a moment before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"Very well," she said. "Since I'm over here, do you mind sending for Toby as well? He's the best at memory charms and if we're going to be working with muggles than we'll need him. Not to mention, he's half muggle as well." Teddy studied her a moment and then nodded.

"Fine, I'll send for him," he said. "You can go. They've set you up with a place next to Chris. I'll get them to bring in another desk for Toby - will probably need him to run interference with you two, anyway. In the meantime, Chris'll fill you in." Dominique nodded and turned to leave.

She stepped out of his office and looked over, seeing Chris sitting as his desk, glaring at a piece of parchment in front of him. She huffed and walked over.

"This mine?" she asked, motioning toward the desk opposite his. He looked up at her.

"I suppose," he said. Dominique walked over and sat, glaring at the blonde man across from her.

"So, are you going to fill me in?" she said, placing her hands on the desk. Chris sighed and sat up. He looked around the desk for a file and tossed it over to Dominique.

"They've hit up about 10 shops so far. They're completely random - a pharmacist, grocer, bookstore, clothing shop and so on. So far what's been taken makes no sense," he said. Dominique took the file and began browsing through it, seeing reports on eyewitnesses, itemized lists of things taken. She set the file down and pulled her wand out, quickly making copies of everything for herself.

"How often are the break-ins happening?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"No pattern to them either," Chris said boredly. "Every few weeks or so. And none of them are in the same vicinity."

"How do you know it's magic?" she asked. Chris frowned at her, obviously not happy to be assigned a partner.

"What little surveillance footage found shows them using some sort of disillusionment charm," he said. "We've confiscated all of it and altered the memory of everyone who saw or knew about it. The muggle police aren't even close." Dominique nodded.

"Well… guess the best place to start for now is to go over the reports, see if I can find anything new," she said with a sigh.

"You probably won't find anything," Chris said, still frowning. Dominique scowled at him.

"Look, I'm not any happier to be placed with you, but it is what it is, so we should make the best of it," she said. The two continued to glare at each other a bit longer before Chris sighed.

"Fine," he said.

"Hello, team!" Toby said brightly as he walked in.

"Thank, Merlin," Dominique muttered.

* * *

Never had Dominique been happier to get home. She walked into the flat and found Molly there with several bottles of wine.

"Thought you might need it," she said with a grim smile. Clearly she had received her many airplanes sent throughout the day. Dominique made short work of unpacking and then the two were settled on the sofa with food and wine in their pajamas.

"Really, Teddy should be more careful. It's obvious why he chose you," Molly said. "Merlin, I'm surprised Uncle Harry even approved it." Dominique stared at her cousin.

"Really, Molly. When has Uncle Harry ever played by the rules?" she said with a sigh. "Our family seems to thrive on thwarting them whenever they can." Molly chuckled.

"True. Merlin knows I've heard enough about it from Dad," she said. She stared at her glass before looking up at Dominique, suddenly seeming quite serious.

"Do you think that your placement… does it have to do with the mark?" she asked. Dominique sighed.

"Teddy said no, but I wouldn't be surprised if it did," she said. "Probably trying to pull everyone they can over to investigate."

"Aunt Hermione asked me to do some extra work in the archives when I'm free," Molly said. "Do you… do you think it could be serious? As serious as they think."

"Molly, I'd rather not think about it, to be honest," Dominique said. "The Dark Lord is dead and gone. All his followers have been rounded up and out of the picture for decades. I highly doubt there would be anything like another war."

"But you heard what Daisy did. And we've both seen the marks," Molly countered.

"So? It doesn't mean, anything, Molls. Just that they're even more gifted than they already were," Dominique grumbled. "Now they can apparate wherever they want and do magic without bloody wands."

"Don't get too happy about it," Molly said with a smirk.

"As if the Woods need another reason to be famous," Dominique continued.

"Says the woman who dated a quidditch player for over a year," Molly replied. Dominique glared at her.

"I did actually love Paul," she said. "I didn't want to break things off with him."

"So why did you? Lucy and Daisy didn't end things with Ryan and John," Molly said.

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of lying to him," she replied curtly. Molly was quiet. "Mum and Dad aren't as understanding as Uncle Oliver and Aunt Iris. They would have flipped if I mentioned anything to him."

"Still can't believe they let Jamie get away with telling Lila and her father everything. Especially considering their history," Molly said. "I overheard Aunt Iris tell Mum they were even okay with Daisy telling John. She just decided not to."

"Probably because he'll be part of the family soon enough," Dominique said with a sigh. "Same with Ryan. He and Lucy have been talking about getting married since before all this happened."

"I'm not so sure there," Molly said. "With John and Daisy anyway. Daisy doesn't seem too keen on marriage anytime soon. At least from what Lucy says."

"She only bloody just turned 20," Dominique said with a huff. Molly laughed at her cousin.

"I think we've had enough talk about our cousins," she said. "Now… how about we talk about your new assignment." Dominique glared at her glass.

"I'm working with Chris Abbott," she snarled. Molly chuckled.

"He's not that bad, Dom," she said.

"He's an arrogant prat," Dominique replied.

"I thought you got on well at school," Molly said.

"We only got on well because we didn't talk," Dominique said. "We got paired up a few times for projects and it never worked."

"You might as well give him a chance. You have to work together whether you like it or not," Molly said reasonably. Dominique sighed.

"I suppose," she said. "But I don't have to like it." Molly laughed.

"Of course not," she said rolling her eyes. Dominique stared at her cousin a moment.

"Sometimes I feel like we're the only sane ones in our entire family," she said finally. Molly smiled.

"I might just have to agree with you there," she said, holding her glass out. Dominique clinked her glass against her cousin's. "Here's to the start of a beautiful new life."

* * *

"Alright, I lied," Teddy finally said. Dominique stared at him, eyes wide. "I lied. I did ask for you so I could have you working on the mark."

All Dominique could see was red.

"You brought me over here so I can work on some stupid family project?" she spat.

"It's not stupid, Dom. It's real!" Teddy shouted at her.

"You've just gone and eaten up all of Uncle Harry's shite," she shouted back.

"It's not shite, Dom."

"How do you know that? Have you found anything?" she asked incredulously.

"Not yet, but-"

"But what? This could all be some fantasy. Harry and Iris wanting to play hero again," Dom said.

"It's not like that, Dom-"

"But how do you know? Maybe Daisy and Jamie are just developing their magic a bit later. Maybe this all is just belated genetics. Have any of you thought of that?" Dom shouted.

"Of course we have," Teddy shouted back. "But we'd rather be safe than sorry. We have to look into it. Because in case something does happen, we need to be prepared. We have an opportunity here to be more prepared than they were back the first two times around and hopefully we can stop whatever this is from happening before it happens. Do you honestly want us to go through another war? To lose more of our family than we already have?!"

Dominique was silent. She swallowed as she thought to her Uncle Fred. Teddy's parents. She knew the toll it took on her family. They had gotten better an managing it, but she knew they couldn't stand to lose more. Harry had also lost his parents and Iris her sister and brother-in-law. Her thoughts flipped through her many cousins, aunts and uncles. As annoying as they may be, she knew that she wouldn't stand it if they lost any of them.

"Of course I don't want to," she said. "I just… I can't help but think we're making this bigger than it actually is."

"Merlin, Dom, I hope this is nothing. I hope that we are making it bigger than it is, because I don't want to see what happens if it is something big. Voldemort nearly destroyed our world twice. Twice. And that only brought about Iris. Now, there are three protectors. What does that mean?" he said. He stared at the young blonde woman, letting it sink in.

"We need to find out what those marks mean. The prophecy. Any information we can," he continued. "And we need to keep our eyes and ears open for anything that could mean danger."

Dominique nodded and swallowed.

"I understand," she said.

"I need you and Toby to do whatever you can," Teddy said. "As of now, you are the only two that I can trust to look into this. I can't tell anyone in the department yet. Not until we have something more substantial than an ancient prophecy that's been destroyed and marks."

"What about Chris?" Dominique asked. "How are we supposed to be looking into that when we're supposed to be helping him on his case?"

"Let me worry about that. You'll still be helping him, but I'll send you two on special assignment when I can," Teddy said. "You report to me on a daily basis. Once a week, we'll report directly to Harry."

"And you think Chris is not going to get suspicious?" Dominique asked, again resisting the urge to roll her eyes. He may be annoying but the man wasn't stupid. He was an auror, after all. He'd pick up on it very quickly if Teddy had Dominique and Toby off doing stuff on their own. Teddy sighed.

"I'm talking to Harry about it, but we might need to bring him in," he said. "He's been the triplets' friend since Hogwarts. And he's a good auror. He can be trusted." Dominique nodded.

"Are we done here?"

"Yea. Keep working the burglar case for now. I'll let you know when I have something for you to look into in regards to the other case," he said. Dominique turned and walked out of the office and straight for her desk where she slumped down into her chair and began massaging her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Everything alright?" Toby asked. She glanced over at him, noting the concern in his light blue eyes. Dominique sighed.

"Our lives just got more complicated. If that's even possible," she said.

"And how's that?" Chris asked, stepping up and sitting at his desk.

"Nothing that concerns you, Abbott. Family business," she said curtly. Chris snorted and shook his head.

"Everything with your family is complicated," he said with a smirk.

"Even more reason for you to want to stay out," she said, leveling a cold glare at him.

"Trust me, I learned a long time ago to stay out of any family business of yours," he said.

"And yet, you're still Jamie's best friend," Dominique countered.

"Someone needs to give him sound advice. He's not getting it from Remus and Alan, that's for sure," he said with a laugh. "Though lately he's been spending most his time with Lila." Chris frowned slightly.

"Thought you all were on board with that?" Dominique asked casually.

"I am. Just… it'd be nice if he'd save a bit of time for his best friend," Chris replied.

"Am I paying you to sit and chat or work?" Teddy asked, stepping out of his office.

"Technically, you don't pay us. The Ministry does," Dominique replied, scowling at him. Teddy rolled his eyes and dropped a parchment on her desk.

"Need you to go pull all these old files for me," he said before starting to walk away. Dominique unrolled it as her eyes bugged out at the sheer amount of them.

"I'm not your damn secretary, Teddy," she shouted.

"Take Toby! It'll be faster!"

"And where are you going?" she said, standing.

"Meeting with Harry," Teddy said with a grin before he disappeared out the door. Dominique huffed and turned to Toby.

"Best get started if we want to have any hope of finishing in the next century," she said, rolling her eyes. Chris chuckled as he watched the two walk out, Dominique glaring at him occasionally.

"Just you wait, Abbott," she muttered.

* * *

Molly's eyes widened as she saw the boxes filling the flat's living room.

"Just what exactly does Teddy have you doing?" she asked.

"You mean us," Toby said with fake cheerfulness.

"Us?"

"These are records - old investigation files - from all the dark wizards and witches from Voldemort up until now," Dominique said. "We need to go through them and see if any of them stick out."

"Stick out how?" Molly asked.

"Dunno… like.. If anyone could be amassing followers. Or… just seems particularly bad," Dominique said with an exasperated sigh.

"I thought they were all rounded up and sent to Azkaban?" Molly said.


	2. Daisy Cuts 1

**Continuing on with things that wouldn't be... this is the original last book that I had intended to write from Daisy's point of view, and it is completely different. In the series, she ends up with Wills, but I had initially intended for her to end up with Coach Nilsson. Truth be told, I think the way I went was better. This was before I figured out the big bad. And it's a bit more... non-magical realistic. And darker in that sense. Which is why I ended up not going with it.**

 **I split it up into two chapters because I had about 25 pages written.**

 **Here we go...**

* * *

Daisy took a deep breath as she leaned over the railing on the balcony, champagne glass in hand. While she appreciated her brothers and their eagerness to celebrate all things with parties, she couldn't keep up with it sometimes. Even after four years of after parties and extravagant birthday parties, she still wasn't used to it.

"Thought I'd find you here, Pix," Jamie said. She looked over her shoulder at her older brother and smiled. "How does it feel to be the top seeker in the League?" She chuckled.

"Not so bad," she said, though she looked back down at the street. Not before he saw the sadness sneak in.

"Still thinking about Kingfisher?" he asked, stepping up next to her. She sighed.

"We were together almost four years. Engaged. He was the love of my life, or at least I thought so. Thought it took awhile to get over those," she said wearily. "But I suppose in the end… it worked out the way it should."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Jamie asked softly. Daisy shrugged.

"I kept things from him. And now that we know the danger is real… I don't want him anywhere near. That injury last year may have just saved his life," she said, still looking at the street.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't tell him," Jamie said.

"I don't judge how you live your life, so don't judge mine," Daisy said harshly. Jamie studied her a moment before putting and arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side.

"Sorry… I wasn't judging you," he said softly.

"I know… just… sometimes it's hard. I had hoped we'd be married by now. I had promised myself I'd tell him everything on our wedding night. Surely by then I would have… there would have been a connection," she said, tears silently falling down her cheeks. "It killed me that I didn't feel it since that night, but surely… if he was my husband… it would have been there."

"I don't know how you managed to get through the last few years pretending it was there," Jamie said. "Must not have been easy."

"It wasn't… but I made do," Daisy said. The two stood silently a few moments before Daisy stood up and wiped her cheeks. She looked at her brother. "Look at us… we're supposed to be celebrating, not rehashing my latest failed romance," she said with a smile. She glanced into the flat and smiled at the sight of her cousin Lucy, her arm wrapped around her new husband, the Arrows' captain Ryan Kelly. Daisy was surprised the two had waited as long as they did, but supposed with everything that had been going on with the family the last few years, Lucy's mind had been on other things.

And now with their worst fears confirmed, the two decided they needed to tie the knot before it was too late.

"You ready to start with Puddlemere?" Jamie asked, hoping to distract his sister with a happier topic.

"Is one ever actually ready to go back to the tyrant?" she asked, an eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her face. Jamie nudged her shoulder.

"And here I thought you were excited to be back on the same team as your older brothers," he scoffed.

"Da finally got his wish," she said. "We were all on the national team this summer and now he's finally got all of us on Puddlemere."

"I didn't think Nilsson was going to let you there for a moment," Jamie said. Daisy nodded, thinking to her serious coach.

"Didn't either. But he did make a promise to me that first season - someday I was going to get better offers and he was going to advise me to take them," she said, taking a sip. "Suppose I can finally afford my own place now." Jamie looked down at her, eyes wide.

"Really? But you've only just moved back in," he said. Daisy laughed loudly.

"You seriously don't want me to leave," she said. "Why? So you three can keep an eye on me?"

"No… you don't need anyone to keep an eye on you. To be honest, it's been some of the best times in memory with you here," Jamie said, his voice getting soft. Daisy looked up and him and slid an arm around his waist.

"Getting all sentimental on me, are ya," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I've no plan to leave anytime soon. It's us Woods against the world, you know."

"Soon to be more Woods against the world… Remus is ring shopping," he said.

"Took him long enough," she replied.

"There are my ruddy cousins! Get in here!" Kelly shouted as he popped out from the flat. Daisy and Jamie turned to look at him and grinned.

"As far as I'm aware, you're still a Kelly," Daisy replied.

"Oh, so I've got to take the Weasley name, is it? Fine. I'm henceforth Ryan Weasley. Now get your arses in here," he retorted.

* * *

It was an odd feeling for Daisy, going back into the Arrows locker room. She needed to clean out her locker and wanted to do it while no one else was around. It was common for folks to change teams - and even though she knew all along that eventually she would move to Puddlemere - it still didn't stop the bittersweetness of the moment.

She silently scolded herself for being sentimental. She would still see the blokes. They were all close after four seasons together. Hell, Kelly was quite literally family now. And there would always be the after parties at the flat. Even though Remus and Alan had been on Puddlemere for a season now, they still routinely held after parties for the Wanderers as well as Puddlemere. Daisy figured they'd extend the same invitation to the Arrows. Her father planned to continue inviting both teams to the annual summer picnic.

She pulled her bag open and started taking down photos. She stopped for a moment and looked at one she hadn't had the heart to take down, even though the breakup was months old. It was one of her and Kingfisher, arms wrapped around each other as they grinned at the camera and then he kissed her. She smiled sadly as the tears pricked her eyes. She reached out and gently touched the photo as the flood of memories came pouring in.

Shaking her head, she straightened her shoulders and went back to pulling the photos out and tossing them into her bag.

"Of course you'd wait to do this on your own," a voice said from behind her. Daisy turned and looked at her coach, leaning against the door frame.

"Didn't want the lads to cry and all," she said, laughing softly. She turned back to pulling things out and putting them in her bag. Nilsson watched her, amazed at how much she had changed over the years. She was still every bit the fiery pixie that had stolen the hearts of the whole team. But she had grown into herself. Now starting her fifth season, she was easily the top seeker and would be for years to come.

And there was something else different about her. Nilsson couldn't put his finger on it. He chalked it up to the recent changes. She and Kingfisher had broken up a few months ago - called off their engagement - and he had gone back to the U.S. Daisy had played first string on the Scottish National Team at the just ended World Cup. The Arrows had even gotten close to winning the last European Cup. And now she was leaving to go to Puddlemere - joining her brothers.

Nilsson watched as she reached up and pulled out a photo of the team after they had finally won the League Cup. She smiled softly as a tear slid down her cheek. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and wipe it away. He wanted to make sure she didn't cry again. Especially after he had witnessed the bloodshot eyes and constant swollen face in the aftermath of the breakup.

"Something wrong, Coach?" Daisy asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He realized that he had been watching her in silence for a few minutes as his cheeks started turning pink.

"Nothing… just… thinking about the first day you started with us," he said, trying to push the thoughts that had just been running through his head away. Daisy laughed softly.

"I thought Hastings and Kelly were going to kill me," she said. He nodded.

"I worried one of them would try and what you would do to them if they did," he replied. Daisy returned to cleaning out her locker.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever," she said, glancing over her shoulder again. "I'm just going to Puddlemere. We'll still see each other." Nilsson cleared his throat and nodded.

"Of course," he said. He then stepped into the locker room and sat on the bench across from Daisy. How many times had he sat there over the last years - usually to ream her out. Daisy turned around to face him, sensing her coach had something to say.

"What is it?" she asked, tucking a strand of curly red hair behind her ear. She sat and studied her coach.

"I just… I wanted to thank you," he said. "For… everything. For giving me my life back. Showing me that I had something more to live for." Daisy shifted slightly on the bench, feeling the intensity of his ice blue eyes settling on her.

"Coach… you did that yourself," she said softly. "I just… helped… a bit."

"You did a lot more than you'll give yourself credit for," he said. "You became the heart of this team." Daisy chuckled softly.

"A lot good that did," she whispered as she smiled sadly. "Couldn't keep us all together."

"I think it's good that you're going to Puddlemere. You need… change," Nilsson said. "A fresh start. Another place to make your mark. But I won't lie… it won't be the same without you around."

"I think you'll do just fine without me. I hear you've got a good new seeker coming in," she said with a smile.

"I hear quidditch runs in her family," Nilsson replied with a smile.

"You know how those Weasley-Wood-Potters are… all sass. She'll be talking back to you in about five minutes of the first practice," Daisy replied. "Her mother is pretty headstrong. And I assume sales will go up with the Minister for Magic in the crowd nearly every game."

"I'm assuming she also picked up some of that from her mentor," he said, an eyebrow raised. Daisy grinned. "If I could handle the famous Pixie, I'm sure I can handle Rose Granger-Weasley."

"Just be glad you didn't get our other cousin," Daisy said, rolling her eyes. Nilsson laughed, an oddly comforting sound.

"I hear James is giving the Falcons a run for their money," he said. Daisy sighed.

"I do not know what possessed him to sign with them, though I reckon it's only until Wills retires and a chaser spot opens on Puddlemere. Even then, I'm not sure if Dad will sign him," she replied.

"Not good enough for Wood?" Nilsson asked, perplexed.

"No… not sure if he can handle the combined mischief of Remus, Alan AND James. They were the worst in school," she said. "Merlin, we're all in our 20s now and STILL they're pranking whenever they get a chance." Nilsson chuckled.

"I do remember the first time we played the Falcons after James signed with them. He rigged glitter bombs in their lockers that exploded right before the game," he said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"And who do you think he got the idea from?" she asked. "It's what Remus and Alan did to the Wanderers when they made first string."

* * *

Daisy stood on the balcony, the photo of her and John in her hand. A single tear slid down her cheek. She knew it was for the best. In the end, they weren't right for each other. The fact that she could never feel him - no connection had ever formed between them - should have been a sign. But it still hurt in a deeply visceral way. As though there was a knife being plunged into her gut. She closed her eyes and wiped the tear away, her hand then moving cautiously over her empty left ring finger. It had only been there for a short time and already she was constantly aware of its missing presence. She closed her eyes, going back to that day when he gave it to her.

* * *

 _Daisy sat in the stands of the family quidditch pitch, getting a moment away from the family party. She could still hear the shrieks and laughter of Teddy and Victoire's daughter as Uncle George chased her around the pool. She still couldn't quite believe that he was already a father. Lucy and Kelly were getting close to their wedding date. Molly had been married a year already and she and her husband were already talking about starting a family. It seemed everyone in her family was growing up and moving on with their lives._

 _Of course, she was as well. Her father had been mentioning her transfer deal all season. She hadn't yet made a decision yet - she wanted to wait to hear if she made the World Cup first string. She had played several of the qualifying matches, but was still nervous about whether she would play in the final tourney._

" _There you are," a voice said from behind her. Daisy looked over and smiled as John walked up. "Escaping the chaos?" She nodded. He held out a cardigan, knowing she would getting chilly from the approaching night air. She accepted it, pulling it on. He held out a bottle of whisky in his other hand, causing her to chuckle._

" _You know me all too well, Mr. Kingfisher," she said as he sat next to her._

" _We have been living together the last two years. If I haven't mostly figured you out by now, then I'm not a good boyfriend," he said, handing her the bottle. She took a drink and handed it back. Daisy looked out to the field, taking in the hoops. "I'm still in awe of this place sometimes."_

" _It is a sight. Only my father could be so obsessed with quidditch that he built a pitch in the backyard for his future children," Daisy replied._

" _He's probably counting on at least a few of his grandchildren following in your footsteps as well," John said. Daisy nodded silently. "He still talking about the deal?" She smiled and took the bottle._

" _Please… that is one thing I would like to not talk about for once," she said, rolling her eyes. There was another shriek as both of them looked over, seeing George swing little Adelaide around._

" _Higher! I want to fly higher!" she shrieked. Daisy smiled as she took a drink. John looked back at her, reaching over to take her hand._

" _You think someday that could be our kids?" he asked softly. Daisy shrugged. It was only the second time he had brought up the idea of the two of them having children. The idea scared her, but she was starting to warm up to the idea a bit._

" _Could be," she said, her eyes flashing. John took the bottle from her, placing it on the bleacher in front of them. He then cupped her cheek gently._

" _Daisy… There's no one else I want to have children with," he said softly. He leaned in and kissed her softly. When Daisy opened her eyes, he had pulled something out of his pocket. She looked down at it and then back up at him, her breath hitching._

" _John… is that…," she murmured as he slid the box open, revealing a simple white gold band with a single, round diamond. Immediately, Daisy's eyes watered as she gasped._

" _Daisy Nymphadora Wood… will you marry me?" he asked. She grinned and grabbed his face, kissing him. "I take it that's a yes?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. He grinned as he gently slid the ring on her finger. It was a little loose. Daisy frowned slightly as she held her hand up, feeling the ring move around. "Easily fixed," John said. He pulled his wand out from his pocket and waved it over her hand, automatically resizing it. Once it fit, Daisy grinned and kissed him again._

" _Are you lot teens again? What's this sneaking off to the pitch to snog?" Remus shouted. Daisy and John looked over, seeing her brothers walking up, a couple more bottles in hand._

" _Well… I don't know too many teens that sneak off to propose," John shouted, grinning. All three stopped and gaped at the two._

" _Are you serious?" Jamie asked. Daisy nodded and held her hand out._

" _Well, now this does call for a celebration!"_

* * *

Daisy was still looking at the photo as she walked over and sat at the table, picking up her glass of wine. She set the picture on the table as she took a drink and looked out over the street, hearing a few couples walk down the street laughing. Another tear slid down her cheek. She had to admit while she liked living with John, she missed the balcony at the place she shared with her brothers.

She closed her eyes, listening to the music wafting from inside. There had been many happy memories with John over the years. But even she had to admit that things had been sliding the last year or so they had been together. There was never one big thing, looking back. More like a hundred little threads that held their relationship together had started to fray.

But it was that last fight that had done it… Shortly before the World Cup matches started up.

* * *

" _Daisy! What the hell is this?!" John said as he walked into the living room, tossing the Prophet on the coffee table. Daisy sat up, staring at the headline._

' _Arrows star seeker to transfer to Puddlemere'_

 _She took and deep breath and frowned. The talks had been going on for awhile, but she still hadn't decided yet. Some overzealous reporter must have seen drafts of the deal and jumped the gun._

" _I thought you hadn't decided yet! I thought we were going to discuss this before you signed!" John shouted. Daisy looked up at him, still frowning._

" _And I haven't. We haven't signed a damn thing yet," she said. "I don't know where this came from."_

" _If you're lying to me, Daisy-"_

" _Why would I lie to you?" she shouted, now standing as her hair flared bright orange. "What's this about?!" John stared at her._

" _You didn't sign the deal?"_

" _No! I haven't decided if I want to stay with the Arrows or go to Puddlemere."_

" _I thought you said you'd consider looking into the American League," he said, his voice finally returning to a normal tone. Daisy stared at him before answering._

" _We agreed we'd wait a few years before we did that," Daisy said. "Why are you suddenly changing things?" John took a deep breath._

" _Daisy… I went to St. Mungo's today… it's still not healing right," he said. Daisy walked to him, taking his face in her hands._

" _John, we knew it was going to take time. And Coach has said he'll keep you as long as we want to stay," she said softly. John shook his head._

" _No, Daisy. It's… there's no way Coach is going to keep me longer with the way I've been playing," he said._

" _We can fix this, John. I swore to you we would. We just need… more practice. More training-"_

" _Daisy that's not going to fix my arm! I'm a beater and my damn right arm won't work right! It hasn't nearly all year!" he shouted, moving away from her. "I'm lucky if I have another season left."_

 _Daisy swallowed, watching him as he rubbed his arm. She stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around him._

" _It'll be okay," she said._

" _No. It's not," he said. "I've been offered a coaching job." Daisy stepped back then moved around in front of him, looking up at him._

" _That's… that's great, John. Where?" she asked._

" _In Texas."_

 _The silence was thick in the air as Daisy realized what this meant._

" _Well… surely they can wait a year," she said, trying not to believe that he would consider going back to America this soon. John laughed._

" _They aren't going to wait, Daisy. They want me to start next season," he said. Daisy nodded._

" _So… you're going to take it?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes tearing up._

" _I don't think I have a choice. If I stay… what happens in one or two years when I do quit? How do I know I'll be able to get a position here?"_

" _But… I'm sure Dad could-"_

" _No, Daisy! I'm not going to work for your dad and I don't need his favors!" he shouted, causing Daisy to jump._

" _Then what? I'm supposed to just… let you go to America? Or what? Transfer to the US League just when I'm about to sign with my dream team?" she asked, starting to raise her voice._

" _I thought you didn't want to transfer?"_

" _I said I wasn't sure yet," she replied._

" _What's so wrong with the US League? You could walk onto any team of your choice."_

" _It's… it's not here," she said. "My family is here. Everything I've ever known is here!"_

" _How do you think I've felt all these years?!" John shouted back. They both stared at each other before John laughed haggardly. "I must have been crazy to think this would ever work."_

" _You were the one who was convinced it would," Daisy said softly. "You got me to believe it could." John took Daisy's face in his hands, leaning his forehead against hers._

" _Daisy… I love you… so much… but I'm not sure if that's enough right now," he whispered. "I can't ask you to leave… not now. It would be unfair. And you can't ask me to stay."_

" _Is this… is this really how it's going to end?" she asked, trying to keep the tears at bay._

" _I promised that we would try," he said._

" _You promised you wouldn't hurt me."_

" _I promised I would do my damnedest not to."_

* * *

She sighed as she opened her eyes, allowing the tears to freely flow down her cheeks. She had moved back into her brothers' flat the next day, leaving the ring on the coffee table. The following day she had walked into Coach's office, telling him she was going to accept the transfer deal.

Then she had to deal with a couple weeks of reporters hounding her about the broken engagement or the transfer. Thankfully things on that had finally died down, allowing her to process in relative peace.

* * *

Daisy was surprised to see Nilsson step out onto the balcony.

"Coach? What are you doing here this fine evening?" she asked, sitting up. She was in a pair of thin pajama pants and a t-shirt, a worn cardigan wrapped around her as she took in the cityview with a glass of wine. To be honest, she was not expecting her former coach to come barging out. She looked around the corner, wondering who had even let him in. As far as she knew, Remus was out having dinner with Laura, while Alan was on a date and Jamie was over at Lila's. Daisy herself was waiting for Toby to come over with takeout. A common occurrence since the breakup. She had taken to avoiding going out with all the press coverage.

"Sorry… I, ah, the wards… I just," he said, looking slightly frantic. Daisy untucked her feet from the chair, worry knitting her brow.

"Is something wrong?" she asked standing up as she sat her glass down. She had never seen Nilsson this out of it. He ran his fingers through his slightly messy hair. She had barely seen him since the season started outside of matches and the occasional party he had appeared at. He said he liked to check and see how she was doing since the transfer.

He breathed heavily, glancing at her glass of wine and then back up at her face.

"Seriously, you're starting to scare me," Daisy said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you," he said. He took a deep breath. "Daisy…" He stepped up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and brushing his fingers across her cheek. "Daisy…"

Daisy froze, not sure how to react. Her skin tingled, and one part of her was screaming for him to kiss her. Again, the other part was telling her that he was her former coach and this couldn't be happening.

"All these years, Daisy… I've wanted to do this," he whispered. He then bent down. Daisy held her breath, feeling his breath on her lips. Just as his were about to touch hers, Daisy jerked awake. She sat up in her bed and looked around her dark room. She was breathing heavy as she touched her lips. Looking at the clock, it was only about 1 a.m. She had the next day off from practice, so threw the comforter off, deciding she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, so she might as well get something to help her sleep.

She didn't understand the dream. She had never really felt that attracted to her former coach so didn't understand where it would even come from. Maybe she was just feeling lonely. She padded down the hallway, coming into the living room. Waving her wand, a low light from the kitchen came on and she made her way to the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. She sat at the island and poured a sliver, chuckling slightly to herself. She was turning into her dad.

"Pix, what's wrong?" Jamie asked as he stepped into the kitchen, causing her to start.

"Nothing," she said with a weak smile. "Just… couldn't sleep."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, frowning slightly. Daisy's cheeks flushed.

"Not particularly," she said. He walked over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her head.

"I know it was a rotten deal," he said softly, thinking it was related to John. "We all really thought it was going to work out."

"Same here," she said, a tear slipping out. "But none of us could predict the accident… or that it would affect us the way it did. Honestly, nothing was the same after that. Part of me thinks he always kind of blamed me… that I didn't have the connection with him and could warn him..."

Jamie sighed.

"I guess in the end, the Falcons got their revenge," he said. Daisy chuckled softly.

"And here I thought that rivalry died when they signed James," she said, rolling her eyes.

"He has gotten them to lighten up a bit. Save Hardwick. I'm certain he still doesn't know how to handle him and he's been there two seasons now," Jamie commented.

"Harry still feels conflicted. He always was a Puddlemere fan," Daisy mused.

"I suppose it's only a matter of time before our old Hogwarts team is mostly reassembled." Daisy looked at her brother.

"You really think Da will sign him? I mean… he's fair and all - only goes after the best and James is really coming into his own - but that'll make over half the team his family," Daisy said. "The press will have a heyday with that one. It was bad enough after he signed me."

"Yea, but it wasn't that bad. You've been one of the top seekers since you started. I think everyone knew you'd end up there eventually," he said.

"Suppose it's all moot anyway. Wills declared the other day that he'll never retire," Daisy said with a chuckle. "Right before he told me to start planning our wedding."

"He's 36 and still one of the top chasers. Pretty sure he'll play at least another five seasons," Jamie said. "And Dad's quite happy with the team he's assembled. Pretty sure the cup is ours this season."

"It's been yours nearly every year since you started," Daisy said rolling her eyes.

"Except the year it was yours."


	3. Daisy Cuts 2

**The last of the cuts...**

* * *

Daisy strode up the path, determination in her steps even though the rain was pouring down. She smirked as she reached the door and knocked loudly. The door flew open as Nilsson stood there, slightly shocked, dressed in a pair of jeans and no shirt. Daisy's breath hitched slightly as she took it his chiseled chest. Her eyes traveled up, meeting his shocked, yet pleased ice blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, Daisy?" he asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," she said smiling as she stepped up to him and grabbed his face, pulling him down to meet her as she pressed her lips to his. He froze in shock for a moment, then smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled back and looked down at her, searching her face for some sort of answer.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Because… it was always meant to be, don't you see?" she asked. She grinned as he laughed then reached down and swiftly picked her up, easily lifting her into his arms, much like he had all those years ago when she was injured. Daisy giggled as he kicked the door shut and strode through the living room to a staircase, pausing at the bottom to kiss her again. He then ran up the stairs, glancing down at her. Once at the top he started kissing her again, walking into a large room with a sturdy but comfy bed. Gently he put Daisy's feet back on the ground as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her brain was firing off a mile a minute, hardly believing this was happening. That she was here, kissing Lucas passionately as he was tugging off her soaked shirt and then tangling his fingers in her wild red hair.

"Daisy," he murmured as he moved to kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

"Lucas," she breathed, relishing the feel of it on her tongue. "Lucas…" She stepped back, moving towards the bed, an impish grin on her face. Suddenly, she stepped on something, tripping and falling back…

Daisy woke with a start as she landed on the ground in her dark bedroom, groaning in pain. She sat up, rubbing her head and a bit stunned at the dream. It was the second dream she had had about her former coach, and they were continuing to get steamier. She breathed heavily, feeling her flushed cheeks. Suddenly her door burst open as all three of her brothers ran in, flipping on the lights.

"What's wrong? We heard a thump!" Remus shouted. They stood in silence, staring at Daisy askew on the floor.

"I… I fell out of bed," she stated dumbly, looking up at them. "I just… I had a weird dream…" Jamie stepped forward and helped her up. "I'm fine."

"What on earth were you dreaming about?" Alan asked, taking in her tangled comforter and bedsheets.

"It's nothing," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was going to have to talk to Lucy tomorrow. This was getting out of hand.

* * *

Daisy sat across from her cousin, grateful that she had agreed to meet on short notice.

"I already ordered for you," Lucy said, motioning towards the cocktail in front of Daisy. She grabbed in and gulped down half of it before speaking. Lucy sat staring at her cousin with impatience.

"Fine… I've been having dreams…" Daisy said. Lucy leaned forward.

"Pray tell, what about?" she asked, seeming half concerned and half amused.

"Nilsson," Daisy whispered, her cheeks turning pink. Lucy's eyes widened as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Please tell me you're having dirty dreams about that tall drink of water," she said. Daisy stared at her cousin.

"Quiet, Lucy," she said, glancing around at the other tables around them.

"Merlin, you are!" she exclaimed in glee.

"So… it doesn't mean anything, they are just dreams," Daisy said.

"If it doesn't mean anything then why did you call me out suddenly to discuss it?" she asked.

"I don't know… it's just… gah, I can't believe this," she said, burying her face in her arms on the table. Lucy giggled.

"You know it's perfectly fine to have naughty dreams," she said, sipping on her drink.

"Not about your former coach," Daisy moaned, her voice muffled.

"Maybe you just need a good shag," Lucy mused. "It has been ages, you know." Daisy looked up at her.

"Lucy… I just got out of a nearly five year relationship with a man I was engaged to only a handful of months ago," she said, scowling. Lucy shrugged.

"Probably even more good reason. Daisy, your whole life you've been so obsessed with quidditch that you never got around to having a normal dating life. You've only been with two men," she said. "I'm simply suggesting that you are young and maybe it wouldn't hurt to get out there and do what other young women do."

"Have a one night stand?" Daisy asked dubiously.

"Doesn't have to be that… you could always just… go out. Go to a club. Dance. Get a bit drunk. Let loose. Snog someone on the dance floor," Lucy said.

"And I'm just supposed to do this on my own?" Daisy asked.

"Of course not. I'll go. We'll get all the girls together. Sarah, Dominique, Victoire, Molly. It'll be fun," Lucy said, smiling. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Fine… I suppose I'll give it a try…"

* * *

Daisy stared at herself in her full-length mirror.

"This is a horrible idea," she moaned.

"Is not. Shut it," Lucy replied from the bathroom. Daisy turned around, inspecting her outfit from all angles. She was in a black sequined mini dress with a plunging neckline and tiny straps. It was backless. Her red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, with her curls cascading down her back.

She hadn't been out so much as for coffee in the last few months. Going from being a recluse to a night out partying was a massive jump and Daisy was already feeling nervous.

"Would you relax? Tonight is about fun! Besides, all of us save Dominique are married, so it's not likely we'll get too wild. It's a good stepping off point," Lucy said, coming out of the bathroom.

"How did you convince Kelly to let you go out?" Daisy asked, looking at her cousin. Lucy snorted.

"There was no convincing. I simply told him that I was going out with my cousins and not to wait up," she said matter-of-factly. Daisy chuckled. There was something to be said about the women in her family - namely that none of them took no for an answer.

Daisy had to admit the shots had loosened her up. She laughed as Dominique dragged her out into the middle of the dance floor with the other girls following. Daisy stood there giggling a moment before she slowly started moving in time with the music. Soon enough she tossed all caution to the wind and was full out moving with the beat. Dominique and Lucy looked at each other, their eyes wide. They hadn't realized Daisy could dance like that. They grinned as they looked around, catching more than a few guys taking notice of her.

Daisy closed her eyes, moving around and not paying any attention. The song shifted into something with a more latin beat and Daisy started moving her hips in time with the beat, looking at her cousins, grinning devilishly as they cheered. She took a few steps back and ran into a large, hard body behind her. She tried to look over her shoulder but immediately, large hands were on her hips and the body was moving in time with her. She laughed and continued dancing, not really caring who was behind her. And not noticing the shared looks of shock on her cousins, who were trying to signal her. One of the hands grabbed hers and spun her around as Daisy shrieked with laughter. She was then pulled in chest to chest with the stranger. Then she looked up and nearly froze to see her old nemesis - Chase Hardwick.

"Fancy meeting you here, Wood. Blowing off steam from the breakup," he said, leering down at her. Daisy stopped moving, her limbs stiff as Hardwick continued moving. "Come on, love, where's that fire you had a second ago?" He tried to spin her again, but another hand grabbed her free one, pulling her up to another tall, strong body.

"She doesn't want to dance with you, Hardwick," a familiar voice said. Daisy lifted her eyes, shocked to see none other than Nilsson. She looked back at Hardwick who was scowling, then shifted back into another leer.

"Well I guess we know who's been biding his time," he shouted over the music before stalking off. Daisy looked up at her white knight.

"Thank you," she stuttered, suddenly aware of how close they were.

"We don't have to… if you want to go back to dancing with your friends… just thought you could use some help," he said, a faint blush apparent in the strobe lights. Daisy shook her head.

"It's fine… let's dance," she found herself saying. Nilsson smiled and spun her again, showing a sense of rhythm and command on the dance floor that Daisy wasn't expecting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucy and Dominique grinning madly as the two moved around the dance floor. She smiled as she found herself relaxing and getting more into.

* * *

Daisy rolled her eyes as she was dragged into the pub by her old teammates. She had only left the flat to go buy more books from Flourish and Blotts - she was bored re-reading all the books she currently owned - and now Kelly, Bray and Cunningham were forcing her to join them for "just one drink." She rolled her eyes knowing it was never just one drink with this lot.

"Don't look so excited, rookie," Cunningham said, grinning. A small smile graced her face as she shook her head.

"Besides, you look like you need a drink," Bray commented. Daisy looked down at her t-shirt and jeans.

"I don't look that bad," she said, frowning slightly.

"Let's just say, you've looked better," Kelly commented. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't forget you're married to my cousin and best friend," she said, trying to appear menacing.

"You have lost your edge. Come on. Let's get some firewhisky in you. That should help get that pixie spark back!" Cunningham shouted as he ran off to the bar.

"On a serious note, how have you been?" Bray asked. Daisy sighed.

"To be honest, I have been better. But… playing helps. Da's got us on a strict training schedule," she said. "It's… different. He doesn't quite have the finesse that Nilsson has, but I suppose after I get used to it, things'll get better."

"At least by now he's finally embraced you're more mischievous side," Kelly said, grinning. Daisy smiled.

"Thank Merlin," she replied. "Though if it's not him yelling at me, it's Wills trying to convince me that we should get married in the spring." She rolled her eyes.

"He always did have a soft spot for you," Bray commented. Daisy laughed - the first time in a long time that anything close to resembling her old self had appeared.

"Jamie says he's been planning our wedding since I joined the League," she said. "But can you imagine? Me and Wills? That has disaster written all over it."

Bray and Kelly laughed as Cunningham returned with a tray of shots. Daisy's eyes widened.

"Should have just bought the whole bottle," she said, looking at her former teammate. His eyes widened.

"Why didn't I think of that!" he said as he started to turn and go back to the bar. Daisy grabbed his arm and spun him back to the table.

"Later," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Kelly shouted. They all picked up a shot glass. "To our Pixie… may we get her properly pissed tonight in the hopes it'll mend her broken heart." Daisy rolled her eyes again - she felt she would be doing that a lot tonight - and snorted.

"How does getting properly pissed mend a broken heart?" she asked.

"Doesn't mend it, but it helps," Cunningham replied. They all downed their shots.

"Now, look Pixie, even though we aren't on the same team anymore, we're still your mates. And we're here for you. So if you want to yell or cry or whatever, we'll listen," Kelly said, uncharacteristically serious. Daisy laughed.

"We'll see which one of those I get to first," she said, picking up a shot glass and quickly downing it.

"There's the Pixie we've come to love!" Bray shouted.

* * *

About an hour later, Cunningham returned with a full bottle of firewhisky and clean shot glasses as the table of empty ones disappeared.

"So… there was no discussion. He just said he took the job and that was it?" Bray asked, leaning on the table with his chin in his hand. Daisy shrugged as she commandeered the bottle and immediately poured another round of shots.

"Looking back, you know, I can't blame him. Things weren't right since he got hurt, and it put us in a tough spot. He felt by taking me to America, he'd be holding me back. But he couldn't stay here," she said thoughtfully. "It was a very calm, logical ending to our love affair."

"Even pissed, she's extraordinarily kind. I would be screaming my bloody head off about it," Kelly said. Daisy looked at him.

"Isn't that a nightly occurrence at your place?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. Cunningham and Bray burst out laughing as Kelly blushed.

"Don't make me bloody regret marrying your cousin, rookie," he warned, though there was a definite twinkle in his eye. Daisy chuckled.

"You knew what you were getting into and if you didn't, you should have," she said, holding her glass up. They did the shots.

"So how was playing at the World Cup?" Bray asked. Daisy grinned.

"Amazing."

A few more hours later, the bottle was done and they were halfway through the second, but Daisy was weaving and had to lean against the table to keep her barings.

"You fuckin' lot got me drunk!" she wailed, as her former teammates started laughing.

"But it's gotten you to talk. And laugh. Besides being drunk, how do you feel?" Kelly asked. Daisy looked at him and grinned.

"Better," she said.

"Mission accomplished," Bray shouted as he held his glass up. Daisy clinked hers against his and downed it.

"Bugger… think I should head home. I'm going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow," she said.

"Rookie, it's raining cats and dogs outside and you're far too drunk to apparate," Cunningham said, surprisingly quite sober despite the amount of alcohol the four had consumed. "Let us help you home." Daisy pushed off the table, testing her balance. She wasn't weaving as much. She then waved them off.

"It's fine. You stay here and finish the bottle. I can get myself home just fine. We're only down the street from the flat," she said, feeling a bit more sober. They studied her a moment, not wanting to let her wander off on her own. Daisy rolled her eyes. "I already have three older brothers. I do not need more."

"Well then, if you think you're okay. Get home safe. Send a patronus or something to let us know you got there," Kelly said. Daisy nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for tonight. Really. I needed this," she said. She grabbed her purse and made her way out of the crowded pub. Standing on the doorstep, she looked out, noticing that it was really coming down. Holding her wand up, she conjured an umbrella and took a step out. Making her way down the street, it didn't take long for her shoes and the bottoms of her jeans to get soaked.

"Bugger," she muttered. She continued trudging along, ignoring the few other people she came along. It was late, but not too late. Plus with the rain, most had probably hunkered down in the various pubs until it subsided a bit.

But being outside had helped clear her head a bit from the firewhisky-induced haze, even if she were gradually getting soaked. And she had to admit that she had enjoyed the carefree night out with the lads. Smiling to herself, Daisy sighed, thinking that maybe she was finally starting to move forward. She put her umbrella away, just enjoying the feeling of the fall rain on her skin. The warm weather was still holding out, it seemed.

"Who let the pixie out alone?" a voice said from behind her. Daisy frowned as she stopped and turned around, seeing Hardwick leaning up against a closed shop corner. Daisy rolled her eyes. She must have been so wrapped up in her thoughts she missed him as she strolled passed.

"Haven't we gotten passed this old rivalry, Hardwick?" she groaned as she crossed her arms in front of her. He pushed off the building, walking towards her.

"Let bygones be bygones?" he asked, smiling. Granted on Hardwick it looked positively menacing. But Daisy was long passed being scared or intimidated by him.

"My cousin is playing on your team now," she said. Hardwick rolled his eyes.

"Apparently you can't beat the prankster out of someone," he muttered. Daisy's eyes turned cold.

"You so much as lay one finger on James-"

"Relax, rookie, I haven't touched him," Hardwick said. Daisy bristled.

"Why must everyone insist on still calling me that?" she muttered. She looked at the seeker and huffed. "Well, if that's all, I've got to get home." She started to turn.

"In the spirit of laying to rest our old rivalry, why don't you come have a drink with me," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Hardwick, I'm already three sheets to the wind. I just want to go home and pass out," she said, blinking as she tried to focus on him. She was starting to feel a bit sick. Mentally, she reminded herself to punch Kelly, Cunningham and Bray the next time she saw them.

"What harm could one drink do?" he said as he closed the space between them and slid an arm around her waist, attempting to corral her back down the street. Daisy pushed his arm off.

"No," she said, looking up at him in disgust. "I'm going home." She started to turn, but Hardwick grabbed her arm, hard. "Let me go, you troll." She tried to pull out of his grip, but in her drunken state it was a bit too difficult.

"Come on, Wood. You can't deny there's been a certain sexual tension between us since that first season. Now that Kingfisher is out of the equation, we're free to explore that," he said. Daisy snorted.

"Sexual tension, my ass," she said. "You mean you've been sore about losing out on that blasted bet since my first season. News flash, you never had a chance." She finally managed to yank her arm free just to have Hardwick turn to face, getting uncomfortably close.

"Come on, love, you know you've secretly enjoyed all that flirting on the pitch," he said, grinning.

"It's called strategy, Harwick. And I have to scrub the stink of it off me after every game," she said glaring up at him. "You must be daft if you think there's any truth do it." This only caused his grin to widened as he grabbed both her upper arms and pulled him close to him.

"You know you're tempted," he said, edging closer to her face. Daisy leaned back and tried to fight him off.

"Merlin, no," she scoffed. "Let go of me, Hardwick, or so help me I will hex you." Her eyes flashed red.

"There's the spark," he said, leaning down and attempting to kiss her.

"No!" Daisy shouted, pushing him off. Hardwick just laughed and grabbed her again.

"Come on, just a kiss," he crooned. Daisy grimaced, feeling his hot breath on her cheek. It stank of firewhisky. His hand grabbed her ass.

"Get off me!" she shouted. She pushed him away and pulled her arm back to punch. He dodged and the rain-slicked street - plus her inebriation - caused her to slip. Hardwick caught her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Not this time, rookie," he said. Daisy stomped on his foot and Hardwick howled in pain as she extracted herself from his arms. She backed up, breathing heavily. Hardwick looked up at her and then clenched his jaw as he lunged for her. Before Daisy could react, he grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby alley, Daisy kicking and screaming the whole way.

"You fuckin' bastard!" she shouted. Hardwick backhanded her, hard. It was enough to stun her into silence.

"That's more like it," he muttered. Daisy couldn't speak or move for a few moments. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed. She had a vague recollection of his hot kisses against her neck, causing her stomach to turn. Just as she felt Hardwick start pulling at her jeans, the fight came back. She started pushing against him, tears streaming down her face.

"No, no," she whimpered. He shoved her back against the wall of the alley, hard. She winced in pain as he went back to work. All she knew is she had to get away. Part of her thought that if maybe she just… let things play out, it would be over soon. No doubt Jamie would have felt something and be here in a moment. But something in her told her to fight back. Sensing an opening, she brought her knee up with all the force she could muster. It wasn't a lot, but enough to cause him to stumble back. Daisy took the opening and just as he started back for her, she disappeared.

* * *

Daisy didn't know what she was doing. Rushing down the path she had only seen in her dream, she stopped as soon as she got to the door, hesitating. Once standing there, the rain pouring down and soaking her through, she started second guessing herself. She lifted her hand to knock, her hand hovering over the door. Her breath came in shaky bursts as her heart pounded. This was crazy. What was she thinking coming here? She should turn around and go home. Have her brothers take care of Hardwick.

Before she could make a decision, the door suddenly pulled open, Nilsson standing there confused.

"Daisy… why are you here?" he asked. She froze, her hand still in the air as her eyes widened and the blood drained from her face. He was standing in a pair of plaid pajama pants but shirtless and barefoot. She gulped.

"I… I…," she stuttered. Her hair started turning purple then pink then back to purple then black while her eyes switched from green to red to gray to green again, unable to decide what color to settle on as her emotions ran crazy. She couldn't decide whether to collapse or to turn and run in the opposite direction. Especially as she was currently standing there in sopping wet jeans and a ripped t-shirt, her hair in wet curls around her.

Nilsson was equally stunned. He had dreamed of Daisy showing up on his doorstep, but not like this. She was heaving slightly, her eyes wide as her lips were slightly parted as though she wanted to say something but couldn't. It was then that he noticed her ripped shirt and the fact that her jeans were undone. Something very wrong had happened.

"Daisy?" he managed to ask, finding it hard to breathe himself. Daisy shook her head slightly as though she was attempting to clear her head. She slowly lowered her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not sure why I came," she said, breathlessly, her eyes starting to tear up slightly. She was overwhelmed as her legs started to shake. Nilsson reached out and gently took her arm.

"You're shivering. Come in before you get sick," he said, leading her in. Daisy nodded as he led her in, shutting the door behind her. Daisy looked around the cozy home. He led her into a small living room decorated in varying shades of comforting blue. She looked around at the white walls and large stone fireplace as he placed her on the sofa. There were a few photos on the wall. One of three incredibly tall people -plus two short women - with the same shade of white blonde hair. She then saw the large photo over the fireplace - Mara.

Suddenly a heavy blanket fell around her shoulders. Daisy looked up into the ice blue eyes of her former coach and quickly looked away, pulling it around her, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Is everything okay, Daisy?" he asked, sitting in a nearby armchair, leaning forward. He had put on a shirt. Daisy looked down, her hair falling forward to cover her now reddening face.

"I'm not sure why I came here… I just…," she said. Why did she come here? To him? Of all the places to apparate to in her hour of need.

"It's alright, Daisy. I've told you before, you can talk to me about anything. What happened?" he asked. Daisy looked up, staring at the fire. Her hair fell back from her face slightly and Nilsson froze. Slowly, he leaned further forward and brushed her hair back, noticing the forming bruise on her cheek. He then noted the other bruises down her neck.

"Daisy, tell me what happened now," he said, easily switching back into his coach persona.

"I went out with Cunningham, Bray and Kelly. They wanted to get me drunk and cheer me up," she said. "Which they did. But I knew I had had enough to drink so I left to go home."

She stopped as tears pricked at her eyes. She took a shuddering breath as she started to shake. Now that she was out of danger, the impact of everything that had just happened hit her.

"I ran into Hardwick while I was walking home," she said. Nilsson's eyes began to blaze. "He… wanted me to go for a drink. I refused. We had a bit of a back and forth. He tried to kiss me… but I…" Daisy stopped as the tears began flowing down her cheeks. She gasped trying to breathe. Nilsson was immediately on his feet and moved to sit on the other side of Daisy, pulling her into his arms. She began to sob.

"I pushed him away… tried to punch him but I slipped. He… grabbed hold of me and I stomped on his foot.. But I just… he got angry… he pulled me into an alley… and he..."

"Shh…," Nilsson murmured. "You did good." His mind was reeling. He wanted to kill Hardwick. And he was confused as to why Daisy would come to him when her brothers were much closer.

"I… I don't know why… but I just… I closed my eyes and thought of you… and when I opened them… I was here… I don't even know how I knew to come here…"

Nilsson rubbed her arm, a bit stunned that he was the first person she thought of. Her sobs quieted, but he could hear her still struggle to breathe. She was still shivering. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, hoping he could somehow cause her fear to subside simply by passing on his warmth to her. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head, then sat back on the sofa, pulling her with him, hoping she would be more comfortable.

They didn't speak and he just held her until eventually her shivering stopped and her struggled breathing died down, giving way to slow, smooth breaths. He looked down, noticing that she had fallen asleep. Nilsson took a deep breath, smoothing her hair away from her face. He studied her face, having never been this close to the rookie before. She had long, dark lashes that fanned across her smooth, porcelain skin. There was a small scar above her right eyebrow that he never noticed before, probably because she covered it up. It must be old - likely from a quidditch accident as a child - as it was faded. Her cheeks and chin had similar angles to her mother, but her nose was soft and rounded. Somehow the two very different features worked together.

He glanced up at the clock above the fireplace, noting that it was about 2 a.m. He needed to get word to her brothers and to his team. They would no doubt be wondering where she was and worried. Gently, he lifted her and stood, laying her gently on the sofa. He looked at her a moment, then decided she would be more comfortable in a bed. He reached down and picked her up, then carried her upstairs to his guest room. He laid her down on one side, then walked to the other, pulling the comforter and sheets down. He unwrapped her from the slightly damp blanket, picked her up again and then place her on the bed again. Gently, he tucked her in. He stepped back and watched as she settled in, her red curls splayed out across the pillow. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Without opening her eyes, Daisy knew that she wasn't in her bed at home. Something about the sheets felt off. She cautiously opened her eyes as her head started throbbing. She looked around the simply decorated room as the memories of the night before came rushing back. Drinking at the pub. Hardwick. Showing up at Nilsson's cottage. She carefully pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes as she felt the heat pool in her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she came there. Especially when she had been right down the street from home.

Gingerly, she pulled the comforter off and made her way downstairs. Once on the first floor, she moved towards a small kitchen where she heard voices. She walked in, seeing Nilsson standing with a mug of coffee and her three brothers sitting around the small table. She stopped and stared at them.

"Thank Merlin you're alright," Jamie said, standing. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Coach sent word last night and we came over as soon as the sun was up." Daisy nodded numbly.

"I'm fine," she murmured. Jamie stepped away from her, studying her cheek.

"No, you're not. And Hardwick is going to have to answer for himself this time," he said. Daisy sighed.

"He was drunk," she said.

"Doesn't matter. The prick is going to face an inquiry. Dad'll make sure of that," Remus said, scowling.

"You didn't tell him yet, did you?" she asked, her face going pale.

"We had to tell him, Daisy," Nilsson said calmly. "This is more than a stupid bet. He attacked you on the street." Daisy stared at him and then looked at each of her brothers. She finally sighed and lost all fight.

"Very well," she said. "When can we go home? I need a shower and sleep. Possibly a large glass of whiskey. Especially if I'm to face the wrath of Dad."

"No one is angry at you, Daisy. You did nothing wrong," Alan said softly.

"I know… just not looking forward to more weeks of the press hounding me," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. The three brothers shared a look of concern while Nilsson quietly watched the small seeker. "Are you sure we have to… go forward with… the inquiry?" All four men looked at her. Nilsson's heart nearly broke seeing her so weak. This was not the Pixie they all knew and loved.

"Let's just get home and we can discuss it after you get some rest," Jamie said. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready." Daisy nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Daisy didn't realize she had been screaming until Jamie rushed into her room and gently shook her awake. She shot up and pushed away from him, breathing heavily as she looked around the dark room frantically.

"Daisy, it's okay. It was just a dream," he said softly. She nodded slowly as she looked at him.

"I just… I thought he was here," she whispered. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, noticing that it was only 7 p.m. "Have I been asleep this whole time?"

Jamie nodded.

"We, ehm, we gave you a calming draught in your tea. Seemed you were still a bit worked up," he said apologetically. Daisy nodded again, placing her hand to her cheek, trying to ward off the grogginess. "Are you hungry?" She looked up at him.

"I think I could do with a spot of something," she said. Jamie nodded and stepped back as she threw the comforter off and stood, walking around the bed.

"Mum dropped off some food early," he said, following her out of the room.

"Was Da with her?" she asked.

"Yea, but when we told them you were still sleeping, they left shortly after," he said. Daisy walked out into the living room, seeing Alan and Remus on the sofa watching something on the TV.

"Anything good on?" she asked halfheartedly.

"Some show about dancing," Alan said, grimacing slightly. "Not sure why we're even watching this."

"It's entertaining, that's why," Remus said, frowning at his brother. A hint of a smile flashed across Daisy's face before it quickly disappeared. She walked over and sat in an armchair, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

Part of her chided herself. Of all the things she had been through, she should be able to handle this. For Merlin's sake, she had survived the past four years carrying a secret that she hadn't even told John - the fact that she and Jamie supposedly carried the same ancient magic that her mother had been gifted with - were marked. She glanced at her brother in the kitchen, who was making up a plate of food for her. He had told Lila. Daisy had been jealous of the fact he was able to be so open with her. They really were a good match, despite everything. Daisy looked down at her right wrist, studying the small circled snake. She had been able to pass it off as a tattoo to John, who wondered when she had had time to get it. She knew her mother kept hers hidden and she supposed she could have done the same, but it never occurred to her.

"How are you feeling?" Alan asked suddenly, abandoning his argument with Remus, who appeared smug that he had won as the TV was still on the dancing show.

"Tired," she said. Alan nodded.

* * *

Daisy stared at Lucas, shocked into silence. What was it with the New Year's Ball and confessions?

She walked over to an armchair and sat, her skirt billowing around her. She looked up at her former coach who seemed to be regretting his recent outburst. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, instead intently studying the fire.

"So… you've loved me this entire time?" she asked, finally finding her voice. Lucas brought himself to meet her eyes.

"Yes," he said softly. "Since that first season. Though I never intended to let you know."

"What about Julia?"

"Part of me knew that would never last. She… sensed there was someone else. That's why we broke up. I wouldn't tell her," he said. Daisy nodded and looked to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Daisy. You weren't supposed to find out. I was… I had let you go. I knew that we could never be together."

"Why… why could we never be together?" she asked softly, looking back up at him

"Well… I knew that you didn't have feelings for me. And I was your coach," he said.

"But you're not my coach anymore. And… it's not necessarily true that I didn't have feelings for you," she said softly. "That I don't."

Lucas stared at her a moment, stunned into silence. He wasn't sure how to react to her confession.

"Daisy… are you saying…"

"Daisy! Coach! There you are! They're about to do the countdown. Get out here," Jamie said as he bounded into the room. Both of them looked at the large keeper, who had bright red cheeks and a lopsided grin on his face. He looked back and forth between the two. "Did I miss something?"

Daisy stood, and smiled.

"No. We were just coming," she said. She stepped towards her brother and looped her arm through his. She looked at Nilsson. "Coming Coach?"

They made their way back to the ballroom, joining the large group of Puddlemere and Arrows players. Iris and Oliver were not far off. Daisy took a champagne flute from Remus, glancing over at Nilsson.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

Their eyes met as Daisy's thoughts began to whirl. She went through everything he had just said. Part of her didn't know how to react. The other part was screaming that she knew what to do.

"5, 4, 3, 2,..."

Just as everyone shouted Happy New Year, Daisy found herself moving of her own accord. Her feet took her over to Nilsson, standing right in front of him as their eyes were locked. Almost without thinking, she reached up, gently grabbed his head and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting.

Lucas was beyond shock, but found himself kissing her back as he brought his hands to her waist.

Remus, Alan and Jamie looked over and saw the two, all three freezing.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy shouted before she too saw Nilsson and Daisy. Immediately she started laughing in glee. "Ryan! You own me 10 galleons!"

When Daisy broke the kiss, they both just stared at each other a few moments before Daisy starte to grin. Lucas laughed softly. Both of them were unaware of the many stares they were getting.

"Daisy? Nilsson?" she heard her father say. Daisy's eyes widened as she turned to face Oliver Wood, who looked somewhere between confused and angry. "Just what's going on here?"

"Um, well…" Daisy started.

"I should explain…" Nilsson fumbled.

"I believe that Daisy just gave Nilsson a New Years' kiss," Remus said, grinning.

"I know that, I want to know what's going on beyond that," Oliver said, smacking his grown son in the back of the head. Nilsson straightened and fixed his tie.

"If it would be alright, Wood. I'd like your permission to date your daughter," Lucas said formally, causing Daisy's face to go bright red as her hair turned a violent purple. Oliver was shocked into silence as the triplets started laughing. "I'm not her coach anymore and… it seems like she is open to the idea." He glanced down at her, Daisy silently nodding her head yes. She looked back to her father who was glaring at Nilsson.

"To date… my daughter?" he said. He blinked a few times. "Well, I think you should be asking her, not me. She never did listen to me much anyway." Daisy's eyes widened even more as she looked back up at Nilsson, a grin breaking out.

"So… will you?" Lucas asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, jumping back into his arms. For the first time in awhile, she felt alive.


End file.
